So long, my luckless romance
by Seren McGowan
Summary: Aphrodite pays a visit to Cole in Limbo, because she owes him that much. "-You are so, so beautiful...-She murmured, taking a step closer to him.- And I failed you so much...."


**Authoress notes: Hi! Well, this story is like a sequel to "In love with love" and it's dedicated to the people who reviewd it, because they inspired me to write this, and because I'm so very happy to know that there are more people that think that Cole deserved better. And so, this is for you, guys, I hope you like it!  
The title and the lyrics at the and are from A Fine Frenzy's Almost lover, you should hear it! it's amazing!!**

* * *

**So long, my luckless romance.**

* * *

**-**Belthazor.- It was a soft, sweet and melodic voice.- I've been looking for you.

Cole turned around and found himself confronted with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen; all of her irradiated beauty, her hair was long, blond and shiny, her eyes, blue and bright were fixed on him.

-It's not like if there were many places to search.- He spat, trying to look away.

She dedicated him a beautiful laugh, that echoed in the emptiness of Limbo.

-I've heard your heart from my realm.- She explained.- I hadn't sensed so much hurt since Romeo though Juliet was dead.

Cole flashed her a grin.

-Oh, I'm honored, now you can write a book about my pain.- He muttered, voice full of sarcasm.- I think it's better for you to leave.

Aphrodite smiled and walked slowly up to him.

-It's been a long time since I last saw someone so beautiful...-She murmured, studying him carefully.- Everything in you it's so beautiful...

Cole took a step back to stay away from her and laughed sarcastically.

-I'm sure you've seen better than me. Now, leave please.

-It's not your looks, even though you're definitely pleasant to look at.- Aphrodite laughed and took a step closer.- It's your heart. It's been centuries since I hadn't felt so much love in only one heart, so much pain that could have killed anyone, so much...

-Ok, I get it.- Interrupted her Cole.- I understand, lots of love, lots of pain. I've been trying my best to control my emotions here, I'm sorry if it's not working.- He spat, a hint of cynicism in his voice.

Aphrodite laughed again.

-No one whom dies for love deserves this destiny.- She said, glancing absently around the empty space around them.- That's why I came here to offer you a second chance.- She walked even closer to him and caressed his cheek.- Or maybe you prefer to stay with me forever...

Cole backed away carefully and took another step back.

-I'm sorry, but I have to decline your offer, both. I've already had my fair share of second chances, I don't think I could take another one.- He summoned a sofa and sat down.- And I'm perfectly fine where I am, thank you.

Aphrodite smiled and knelled in front of him.

-Not that kind of second chance.- She said, taking his hands in hers.- I can make you forget everything, the pain, the hurt, the betrayal...- She captured his green eyes with her blue ones.- I can give you another life, another chance for that happy ending you deserve so much.

Cole tried to look away, but found himself unable to do so. Another life, start over and forget everything. He'd been dealing with the pain for so long, suddenly he felt too tired to keep on...

-How?- He murmured, eyes fixed on the goddess in front of him.- This is my punishment. The Elders won't allow...

Aphrodite frowned and stood up.

-The Elders know nothing, for them everything is black or white, good or evil.- She smiled at him.- I talked to Mother, she's gives us life, she takes it, and she's the only one who can give you another one.- She passed a hand through her golden locks.-

Cole stood up.

-You mean Mother Earth?- He grinned.- I though it was just a myth.

-Well, she doesn't like to interfere with mortals issues.- She threw her arms around his neck and smiled brightly at him.- But I asked her for the power to reborn you.

Cole stared at her, confused.

-Demons can't be reborn.- He said.

Aphrodite smiled.

-Oh, but Mother can do it. And if you reborn once, your soul will keep being reborn.

Suddenly, Cole felt uneasy. Betrayal. He'd already dealt with that so may times. He'd been lied to so many times.

-Why would you do that for me?- He asked, backing away from her.

Aphrodite put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

-Because I owe you that much.- She closed her eyes and passed a hand over them.- I should have heard your heart sooner, I should have spent more time on you.- She stared seriously at him.- I can go back to the moment you both met and make you look the other way, make you never meet her. Or I can give you a new life, and take better care of your heart this time.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Cole felt hope. He could get back his life, he could go to the moment where he met Phoebe and walk away form her, look the other way.. But...the mere idea of never meeting her made his heart ache even more.

She had been the love of his life, after all.

-Like we never loved at all...-He murmured, so very softly.

-Of course...-Begun Aphrodite, thoughtful.- If I make you look the other way and you never meet...the world would miss one of the greatest love stories ever told!

Cole buffed.

-Yeah, it was amazing, being rejected again and again by your own true love. Everyone should try it at least once.

Aphrodite stared at him, she could feel the pain in his heart. She never though someone could hold so much pain and keep on loving at the same time.

-You are so, so beautiful...-She murmured, taking a step closer to him.- And I failed you so much....

Cole closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was his last chance, and he knew he deserved it.

-A new life.- He murmured.- To forget everything...

Aphrodite hugged him again and whispered softly in his ear.

-Another chance for a happily ever after...

Cole nodded.

-So long, my luckless romance...-

Aphrodite smiled, and brought her lips closer to his.

-You are so beautiful...-She murmured, against his lips.- Reborn.- And she sealed his destiny with a kiss.

"So long..."

* * *

Sitting on her bed, with her husband laying beside her, and for no apparent reason, Phoebe Halliwel started to cry.

Coop closed his eyes and pretended he was sleeping. She might not know, but he knew: the strongest love he had ever felt had suddenly dissapeared.

"So long..."

* * *

**Seventeen years later.**

Seventeen year old Prue Halliwell stormed into her house and dropped her backpack carelessly on the entrance flour.

-Mom!- She yelled.- Mom!

-I'm here, honey!- Called Phoebe from the kitchen.

Prue ran to the kitchen and sat down on the chair opposite her mother at the kitchen table, eyes sparkling brightly.

-Mom.- She begun, smiling widely.- I've met my soul mate today.

If only Phoebe knew...

Maybe she did.

* * *

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_


End file.
